<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing when the ball drops by GalaxyPixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388837">Kissing when the ball drops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel'>GalaxyPixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball Drop, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Not Beta Read, Pining, Trektober 2020, holiday celebration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has been flirting with Leonard for a while, but Leonard never realised this. Jim sees New Year's Eve as the perfect time to confess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing when the ball drops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyObsessed/gifts">AccidentallyObsessed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last one! I made it! Wow. Thanks to everyone for reading these, I liked writing this. This one is not beta read, but I hope you still like it!<br/>It's a birthday present for Anna, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE. I know you said Scottish New Years is your favorite holiday, but I decided to just make it New Years in case I did something wrong with the Scottish part. (it mentions Scotty though, that's something)</p>
<p>Written for Trektober Day 31: Holiday Celebrations</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim looked at himself in the mirror. Tonight was the night. He had been flirting with Bones for months, but he still hadn’t picked up on it. Tonight Jim would tell him about his crush. He was almost sure Bones loved him back, but not so sure that he said something sooner. But tonight, on New Year's Eve, he was going to make his move. If it turned out Bones didn’t like him after all, he could always pretend he was a little drunk and it was just a New Years thing. But he hoped Bones would love him back, that would be the best outcome.</p>
<p>He knew Bones would be at the same party, Scotty had invited them both to come. They even got invited together, like most things happen now. That had to count for something if they weren’t asked individually but as a pair. </p>
<p>‘‘Hey, I’m having a party on New Year's Eve, you’ll both come, right?’’</p>
<p>That’s what Scotty had said. He invited them both. So yeah, Jim had high hopes for this evening. If everything went well, he would go into the new year as a new man. Not as a single man, but a man with an amazing boyfriend. That was if he could convince Bones before the ball dropped. Otherwise, the first couple of minutes or hours could still be spent single. But the end goal was to get Bones. No, to confess to Bones. He could do this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim was talking to Spock about a new discovery that was made in physics last week. He was interested but didn’t know all the details. Luckily Spock knew everything and could tell him. When Spock was done talking he looked at the clock and realised it was already close to the countdown! And he wasn’t with Bones! He still hadn’t confessed his love, but he changed his plan to kissing Bones when the ball dropped. Then he’d confess. It was a great idea! Now only if he could find Bones. He looked frantically around the room, but he didn’t see him. </p>
<p>‘‘Jim, I saw Bones taking a break outside, go check the garden,’’ Uhura walked past him and winked at Jim. Jim had to love his friends, they all knew about his crush.</p>
<p>He looked from the clock to the doors and realised he had to run. It was full of people, so he did the most amazing parkour moves through a room full of people you’d ever seen. He slid under some legs and hopped over a chair. He almost tripped but caught his balance just before he fell against some woman. He didn’t want her to spill her drink on her own clothes or on him. When he was close to the doors he started to make a sound for people to move. He also apologised for all the people he bumped into. When he stepped outside he found Bones standing next to a tree, looking at the sky.</p>
<p>Jim ran towards Bones and smiled. He was in time, he could hear the countdown start inside. </p>
<p>5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!</p>
<p>Jim looked at Bones and kissed him deeply. When Bones didn’t react he pulled back and looked towards his shoes. </p>
<p>‘‘So uhm…. I’m sorry. I’ll go…’’</p>
<p>Before he could leave Bones, the doctor grabbed his sleeve.</p>
<p>‘‘You kissed me so fast that I didn’t have any time at all to prepare, Jim. Let’s do it over.’’</p>
<p>He kissed Jim, put his arm around Jim’s waist and held him close. Jim kissed back eager, wrapping his arms around Bones’ shoulders. When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>‘‘Happy New Year Bones.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Happy New Year Jim. I think this will be a great year, don’t you?’’</p>
<p>Jim leaned his head on Bones’ shoulder and smiled. ‘‘Definitely. I have an amazing boyfriend to start the year with. Can’t get any better. I love you Bones.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Love you too Jim. And I know of a way to start the year even better. Let’s go back to my house, okay? There’s a bed calling our name.’’</p>
<p>Jim grinned and slid his hand down to hold Bones’ hand. The year couldn’t have started in a better way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>